Alcune domande per te
by Dreaming So Loud
Summary: "You really want to be bitten to death, don't you?" Hibari threatened smirking and taking out his tonfa. "Looks like," Dino said laughing nervously. "I really must be crazy, right? But Kyouya will always be there bite me, right?" D18.


So, hi there, and thanks for entering! I want to make clear two things:

FIRST: The base for this story is from an 8018 dj I read, I just adapted it and changed stuff, but the essence of the fic is basically the same as that doujinshi. The translated name of the doujinshi was "To catch you all day" (I don't remember the Japanese name, sorry). So I do not own the main idea.

The second thing I'll say it at the end of the fic. For now try to enjoy the story!

**EDIT:** The name of the 8018 Dj is "Hinemosu Kimi ni Ubawareru" by Yoneda Kou. Thanks to **Hisagi-chan** for reminding me of the name 3. The DJ in in youtube and in many other pages, google it! It is pretty good!

KHR © Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>"It feels like we know each other… but actually I am completely clueless about things you like and stuff, Kyouya" Dino said while looking at Kyouya, who was resting near him. They were at Namimori High's roof, resting from the fight they were having moments ago. The breeze was so refreshing in there, and the view was stunning – it was just around the twilight. Even having the little Hibird singing Namimori's Hymn felt incredibly good. Romario and Kyouya's subordinate – was it Kusakabe? –surely went to have some tea or something while they were fighting, because there was no sign of them. Dino would rather had it this way, though, being alone with Kyouya surely allowed that kiddo to open up a little bit more.<p>

"And?" Kyouya asked, a little bit angry to have his rest interrupted.

"'_And'_ you say? You're so cold!" the Cavallone 10th. Boss said almost with teary eyes. Kyouya sighed and turned around so he wouldn't have to face Dino's annoying moments. However, Dino placed one of his arms in front of Kyouya and turned a little so his face would be near enough to Hibari's. The Cloud Guardian stared at Dino's eyes, totally expressionless. "I want to know more about Kyouya. I want to know _everything_ there's to know about _you_," Dino said slowly, as tasting each word.

Hibari remained motionless and with his poker face unchanged. "What do you want to know?" Hibari said finally with a sigh, sitting up and pushing Dino away.

"I don't know… everything!" Dino answered.

The raven-haired growled, "I'll bite you to death."

"Fine, fine, I get it…" Dino said and gave it some more thought. "Well, What's your favorite color? And what are your hobbies? Your favorite song? And what's your favorite place? Uh, your favorite animal?" Dino asked while listing with his hands, "Is there anyone you like? What's your favorite food? And then… what's your favorite show? Your favorite sport?" Hibari stood up and walked away with an angry look. "Ah? Aren't you gonna answer anything I asked you?" Dino complained with puppy eyes.

"Keep going on and I'll bite you to death for sure," Kyouya threatened with his tonfas in his hands.

"O-okay, I get it, I get it!" Dino replied nervously. That kid was surely something. "Then just get the tonfas down and come back… I won't ask anything anymore," the Cavallone said, but Kyouya kept walking. "Kyouya?"

"Let's fight some other day."

* * *

><p>"Art and music," Kyouya said with a serious look while passing by him. Dino was heading to Tsuna's house and it seemed like Hibari was coming from there.<p>

_Perhaps he met with Reborn?_ Dino thought. Then he noticed what Hibari said, "what?"

"Art and music," the Cloud Guardian repeated slowly, either from irritation or to make sure Dino understood – most likely out of irritation.

"Ah?" _What is he talking about?_ Dino thought. Art and music? What the hell was that supposed to mean? A code? A nickname? Not that Hibari was the kind of person that would use that. Hibari's angry growl was like an 'understand it already!' that made Dino kind of nervous. Kyouya was scary when angry. Were… were those his hobbies? Not that there was any other relation he could make in such a short time.

Hibari sighed angrily, "I'll bite you to death."

Yeah. Those were his hobbies indeed. "I-I get it, hobbies, aren't they?" Hibari kept walking like he never listened, but Dino sensed a little bit less hostility than before coming from him. _Guess I was right,_ Dino thought.

Once he arrived at Tsuna's house he kept thinking about Kyouya, even if it seemed like he was pretty into his talk with the Vongola 10th. What was with Kyouya? Why did he tell him about his hobbies all out of the blue? He wasn't the type to talk about himself that much and… No, perchance it wasn't out of the blue. Maybe, _maybe_ he actually wanted to answer those questions the other day. _Little Kyouya is just so shy, haha_.

_So in case that he's trying to answer those questions,_ Dino thought while wandering through the Nami High's roof, waiting for Hibari to appear,_ wouldn't it be better if we just talked it down and he answered things as I asked them? I mean I can't even recall all things I asked him in first place…_

* * *

><p>"Violet," Kyouya said from the recently opened door. After it, he went into the building again.<p>

"Ah? WAIT!" Dino yelled but Hibari closed the door. He ran to it and entered too, but the black-haired boy was gone. _Too shy, huh?_

"I don't do any sports," Kyouya suddenly said, and the surprise of the sudden voice behind him almost threw Dino to the ground. He looked at Hibari, still surprised, and noticed that the little guy was already with his tonfas out and ready to fight.

_Such a problematic guy,_ Dino thought. "Fine, so if I win, I'll get two answers today, how about it?"

They fought for a long time that day, but in the end Hibari had to tell something more, "Hunting in the Savannah" he answered.

"I can imagine why…"

"Watching weak herbivores getting hunted and eaten by carnivorous for an hour."

"Well, it is indeed something better than other shows," Dino said. "And there are so~ many Lolita shows and things like that in Japanese TV… Guess Hunting in the Savannah is the only thing that suits Kyouya," Dino added with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day Kyouya didn't answer any question. <em>Punishing me for yesterday's anxiousness? <em>Dino thought at the moment. However the next day, when Dino was heading to the roof, he heard a song – a song that wasn't Namimori's Hymn. Was someone else in the roof? If so, then they should go somewhere else to train. Dino opened the door, but there was no one. He walked a little and found Kyouya lying in the floor. _So the music is coming from his cell phone? _"Sorry for being late," the Cavallone 10th. Boss said, but Kyouya ignored him. Dino sighed and sat at Kyouya's side. "So… where's Kusakabe?"

"Where's Romario?"

"Behind the door," Dino said. "We're working on my clumsiness," he confessed laughing a little ashamed.

"How?"

_Showing interest? How strange, haha._ "Well, if my future self was able to be not a klutz if my subordinates were around by a kilometer… then I must have started somehow, right?"

"Most likely."

"So what's with the music?" Dino asked. "I never saw you listening to something that wasn't Namimori's Hymn before."

"It's from Fountains of Wayne, an American band."

"They have a song named 'Hey Julien, right?"

"I think so."

"So… what's the name of the song?"

"Too cool for school."

Dino smiled lightly, "Interesting title." He listened a little to the lyrics '_He's_ _got his own way of getting things done. He's always looking out for number one. Don't try to beat him 'cause he's already won. _And if you mess with him, you know you'll never win. He's an instigator, enemy eliminator.' _It suits him frighteningly well,_ Dino thought.

* * *

><p>The next day's morning Dino was walking with Romario near Namimori Shrine. They had been too much time in Japan, and the Bronco's subordinates were trying to make his mind into returning to Italy that same day, but Dino firmly denied the option and told them that if they wanted to go back, they could, but he was staying in Namimori for at least some more days. Right after it, he grabbed his coat and walked away. He wanted to be alone, but Romario followed him even though Dino told him to buzz off – something that surprised Romario, because his Boss was never like that. He made his way out to Namimori Shrine, Kyouya was at school and he couldn't go there so early in the morning. He had to wait until the afternoon to see him, so the Shrine was one place that reminded him of the Cloud Guardian.<p>

"We're not telling you that you can't be in Japan every now and then," Romario said, "and you can work from here, too… but you know there are things that can only be done in Italy. Even the Vongola is bounded to go live there one day, too."

"I know it but-"

"I'm sure you can wait until Hibari-san goes there, too."

"Wha-? I'm here to train him because Reborn tells me to do so, since I got to understand him better than anyone else," Dino said. "But that's it. I have no reason to wait until he goes anywhere. He can go wherever he wants to, whenever he likes to."

"Don't worry about it, _that_ he does even now," Romario replied. "What bothers me is that look on your face that appears when Hibari-san is gone. As if any joy faded from it."

"You're talking nonsense, Romario," Dino said with a smile.

"Don't give it too much thought. I'm positive than no one else in the family notices. But I do."

"It'd be a disgrace for you as my right-hand man if you didn't."

"True enough."

"Bronco," Hibari called him from the Shrine staircase as he approached the blond and his subordinate.

"Kyouya? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you never skipped classes."

"I don't."

_Even though he says that, he's here skipping classes,_ Dino thought. "And what are you doing here?"

"Hibird is lost."

"Hibird? Since when?"

"A couple hours ago. When I woke up he wasn't in his place."

"Did you look in your room?"

"'Course I did," Hibari growled. "But he wasn't there and the window was open."

"You think he might be somewhere around here?"

"I guess."

_Kyouya tends to walk around here, so it is possible that the birdie came here,_ "Need any help?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'll help anyway," the Cavallone said with a smile. "Romario, you go look over there, I'll go that way and you go wherever you want to, Kyouya," Dino added and then he ran the direction he previously mentioned. After looking for it for around 15 minutes, Romario found it sleeping on a tree.

"Yo," Kyouya said to Hibird as soon as he saw it. Then he jumped to the tree branch the bird was sleeping on. "You comfy?" He added poking it with one of his tonfas. The bird woke up and chirping, flew to Kyouya's shoulder.

_He relaxed his face as soon as he saw the yellow feathers,_ Dino thought_, was he that worried for the birdie? Well, he skipped school after all._

Kyouya jumped down the tree and reverenced Romario as a "thanks" symbol, then he went to Dino's side. "Hibird," he said. "I really like this fellow."

The Cavallone 10th. Boss slightly caressed Kyouya's hair, "I know."

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened with his tonfas, and walked away.

_He didn't move my hand, though._

* * *

><p>"I-I think we should leave it here for today!" Dino said while dodging one of Kyouya's attacks. What was with him that day? He was being so intense, more than usual. Either he was actually improving with scary velocity or he was just angry. Anyway, Kyouya didn't stop. "I say we should stop!" Dino said taking away one of Hibari's tonfas with his whip. Hibari's look just hardened. "Don't be like that!" Dino said with a little nervous laugh. "C'mon! Let's go grab a bite! I'm hungry."<p>

"No."

"Ah? What? How come! Let's go! It's my treat!"

"No."

"But-"

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said threatening with his remaining tonfa.

_He really likes that phrase!_ Dino thought. "Why not?"

"I have work from the Disciplinary Committee," Hibari said.

"I see… then how about I bring something back here for both of us to eat?" Dino proposed. "Would you have complaints then? Or you just don't want to eat with me?" he added with teary eyes.

"That… is alright, I guess," Hibari answered after giving it a little thought. Dino was actually kind of surprised by his answer, he was sure Hibari would either say no or that he'd bite him to death.

"Really? Then what would you like?"

"I like Japanese food."

"Sushi then?"

"Yeah."

"Then see you later," Dino said.

He went to the only sushi store he knew, Yamamoto's. He arrived and saw only Yamamoto's dad, but no sign of Takeshi. _He might be at baseball's club's activities, _Dino thought. He held a small talk with Yamamoto's dad about vague things, and got a "Takeshi's friends discount." He thanked the man and made a few compliments about the place and the food, after it, he headed back to school.

_Seems like Kyouya is indeed answering those questions from the other day, _Dino thought. _But why is he even bothering himself? It's not as if I don't want to know it… but what for? Even if he is giving me random answers I can barely remember the questions I made. And what's the point? It is not as if it would deepen our relationship – not the way I'd like at least. I mean, Kyouya is 17 and I'm already 24, so also the age difference would make it pretty strange. He could get someone more around his age – a woman around his age. So what's the point of going on with this? There isn't any at all, right? He has a difficult personality and whatever, but I'm sure some girls already fell for him; he's really good looking, too. _

He opened the door of the Disciplinary Committee and walked in. Lights were off, and the only light that managed to get into the room was from the window partially covered by the curtains. He saw a lump on the desk and approached to it. _Kyouya, _Dino recognized him right away, and he noticed the tranquil breathing of the Guardian. _He's sleeping._ He left the sushi in the little table near the couch and sat on the desk. _When he's asleep he looks so tranquil. _Dino gently caressed Hibari's hair. _He really deserves something better. _

"This place," Hibari said with his eyes barely open and sleepy voice.

_He was awake?_

"I like… this place."

"I know," Dino said standing up and grabbing the sushi from the table, then he dropped it on the desk. "Delivery service?" Hibari stretched himself out and yawned, while Dino unpacked the food. "Mind if I sit on the desk? You have no chairs around."

"Go ahead," Hibari said as he started to eat. They didn't talk at all while eating, but Dino knew that was how Kyouya liked it – a quiet meal. "Hey," the Cloud Guardian said once they finished, "about the question-"

"Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore with it."

"Eh?"

"It's useless for you to keep answering questions I forgot," Dino said. "Besides I'll probably forget about the answers too in no time. And I'll be on my way back to Italy tomorrow, I can't stay all the time in Japan, 'cause I have work – and the work of a Mafioso is pretty different to a regular job."

"I see."

"I-it is nice to train with you once in a while, though – helps me not to lose the touch," Dino added quickly. "So it'd be nice to see you whenever I come back."

"Indeed, it would," Hibari replied standing up and walking away. "I'll take my leave."

_I didn't screw it that badly, did I? _Dino thought while sighing and sitting in the sofa. _In the end I couldn't stand even the image of not seeing him again at all, so I added the "I'd be nice to see you." I feel like such a jerk… and I didn't even talk that much. I mean, he took the time to answer those eight questions… and for Kyouya to be willing to answer something it is… Eight questions? I asked 9 questions didn't I? _Dino thought as he listed the questions with his fingers. Then, it struck like a lightning, the ninth question. He stood up, almost throwing away the couch, and opened the door, but as expected, no sign of Hibari.

Dino ran like crazy all over the school, he looked in the Music Room, Hibari's classroom, the Gymnasium, the roof, everywhere. And he finally found him; going down some stairs (he couldn't even recall where were those stairs). "Hibari!" Dino yelled and the raven-haired turned over. His eyes where harsher than ever and it made Dino feel worse. The Bronco ran to Hibari, but due to his clumsiness he fell all the way down the stairs. Hibari slowly, with no change in his previous steps, reached him, and turned him over with his foot. Dino looked as if he was in pain, but the Cloud Guardian couldn't care less and walked away. He hit the ground, though, since Dino grabbed his leg.

"You really want to be bitten to death, don't you?" Hibari threatened smirking and taking out his tonfa.

"Looks like," Dino said laughing nervously. "I really must be crazy, right?"

"Hmf" Hibari mumbled.

Dino growled and pushed himself towards Hibari. The Guardian used his tonfa to keep Dino at distance, but the Bronco managed to get his face at only a few inches of Hibari's. "I. Am. Sorry," Dino said slowly, like making sure each word reached Kyouya's brain adequately. "I said pretty nasty stuff, and I'm sorry."

"Hmf" Hibari mumbled again.

"Wanna hear the horrifying truth?"

"I don't care."

"Too bad, 'cause I want you to hear it anyways."

"Go away."

_Though he says that, he ain't pushing me away, so what I thought _might_ be true, after all. _"Your hobbies are art and music, and your favorite color is violet," Dino started, but Hibari's face was as serious as always. "You don't do any sports 'cause you're saving energy up to fight anyone that gets in your way. Your favorite TV show is Hunting in the Savannah and your favorite song is Too Cool for School, from the Fountains of Wayne. You like animals, like your hedge, but the one Kyouya likes the most is Hibird. Your favorite food is Japanese, but overall you like salmon sushi, and you also love hamburgers. And Namimori is the place Kyouya treasures the most, that's why you're always training, that's why you're always fighting – to protect this place. Am I right? Did I miss something so far?"

Kyouya's eyes denoted a very, very,_ very_ little sign of amusement with Dino's words. "Liar."

"That means I'm right, thank God," Dino said with relief. "And the question you were about to answer. Perhaps… perhaps the person Kyouya likes," as the Bronco talked he shortened the space between the raven-haired guy and himself. "Could that person… be me, by any chance? Do you like me, Kyouya?"

"After all," Kyouya said with his eyes hidden in his hair, as with contained rage. "You want to be bitten to death _really badly."_

_I must be a masochist_, Dino thought as he nullified his distance with the Prefect of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee. He pressed their lips together and kissed him, but Kyouya was as stiff as stone. He wasn't pushing him away, so Kyouya wasn't _disliking_ it at all._ It must be his first_, Dino thought and then he separated his lips just enough to tell Kyouya to loosen up a bit. And as if he had just tamed the beast, Kyouya's lips allowed him in. Dino lost track of the time, and when he realized it, he had Hibari against the stairs and was kissing his neck. Those two seconds where he came back to reality were more than enough for Kyouya to push him away and walk away.

"You are actually a masochist, Bronco."

_Indeed I am. _

"You'll be bitten to death."

"I know it," Dino answered with a smile. "But Kyouya will always be there to do so, right?"

"Hmf."

"Right?"

"Screw you."

_Is that a 'yeah'?_

* * *

><p>So you already guessed the second thing I wanted to clear? I. Fail. At. Yaoi. I like it, and I really love this pairing, but somehow when I try to get things done… IDK I'm not that convinced at all :c<p>

Also, my native language is not English and I wrote it like this because I want to practice (and because "I'll bite you to death" sounds SO pathetic in Spanish I hate it.)

Hope you like it anyways!


End file.
